Klak
History A long time ago, a creature named Klak was created by a Nynrah Ghost named The Norman. His destiny is still being disputed, and is largely unknown, except for the fact that the Keruvim is connected to him, and they both are to bring order in the universe. To add, much of his past is shrouded in mystery, except that he met Zev Raregroove a few centuries ago, and joined his group; and did something on Gaia that ticked Sephiroth off. Recently, he has assisted Zev in battles against the Hollows, and the Matoran in the Black Suit. During the battle with the Hollows, Zev had disappeared, causing Klak to find the Apprentices of Caiaphus in order to train TMV in the ways of the Shadows. Kensei and Prudence, friends of Zev, followed him and TMV to the temple. Believing Klak had betrayed Zev, the others attacked him. After pushing them away, the Makuta spoke to an anthropomorphic bird, which turned out to be Caiaphus himself. However, Prudence sensed an Arrancar nearby: Grimmjow JaggerJack. The group left, and Caiaphus transported Klak to the True Temple, the previous being an illusion. The latter was going to be trained by the former in the wondrous dojo, but he was transported to where Zev was, in order to defeat the Matoran in the Black Suit. Klak almost attacked Zev after the latter used a dangerous form, and began to push everyone out of the way. Meanwhile, Caiaphus established a mental connection with the Makuta, tempting him and advising him during the battle. Then a Toa, claiming to be the son of Kakamu attempted to attack Klak, but was engaged in combat with TMV. He then was transported away. After lots of crazy stuff happened, Klak and an old enemy named Sephiroth ended up in a virtual reality created by Blackout, and were forced to fight Tratus, the Zivon, King Agrippa, Vorahk-Kah and an Agrippa warrior. However, Prudence manipulated the reality, and Klak eventually escaped after getting beat up by a computer. He wandered the ship until he found Akzer, gelatinous being called the blob, and Muta, joining them to take down Blackout's ship. However, they could only kill a few Rahkshi before Caiaphus called them to his side. Here, he went under a test: find his allies and a traitor from the group. Klak soon discovered that Akzer was the traitor when he killed the blob, and maimed the Pirate Lord. After he congratulated the young Makuta, Caiaphus transported both him and Muta to Zev's location. Klak almost fought with Artoe and Velt, but quickly escaped to Zev, telling him about a code he learned about. He recognized the legend, and told the Makuta about Terumi, and a similar tale. He then sent Klak with Prudence to an isolated world to find something that may help them in their quest to decipher the code. Here, our hero met a fellow apprentice of Caiaphus: A Makuta named Nadle, and a vengeful Akzer. After forcing his allies away, Klak fought Akzer, discovering the truth about the legend, and that Akzer planned to betray their master all along. He then used his powerful attacks, and killed the Pirate lord, using his ships power core to reach the battle over Mata Nui II. In this strife, he saw Sephiroth, and began another duel with him. The duel ended with Sephiroth's "death", and Klak began fighting Zava Reragrove, apparently an embodiment of death itself. After talking meaningless philosophy of time, death, and destiny, the latter escaped. Klak then was stopped by Treveya, who warned him about the Baterra containing the Keruvim. He chased the droid to its location, taking it to Mata Nui II, and unleashing the artifact. There was a great deal of talking and people stopping him from doing so, but Klak ended up using his body to stop the Keruvim from destroying everyone. Everyone thought he died, but in fact, a powerful being (known by many names: The Shepherd, The Creator, and more. He either is The Architect, or is more powerful than him) was sheltering him. Klak was no longer a Makuta of shadows, but one of light, therefore becoming an enemy of Caiaphus. Lots of stuff happened afterwards. Anyways, he was kidnapped to Malchior IV by Keichi, and was turned to the Apprentices, who tried to kill him. However, he proved to be a worthy opponent, nearly killing Nadle. Later, the Conquistadores came to the field, and the Battle of Conquistadores and Apprentices of Caiaphus had begun. Klak fought insanely against Caiaphus, weakening him. However, at the end of the battle, he was kidnapped along with the Norman, Treveya, and the Baterra. He fought the Apprentices inside of Caiaphus, killing several (including Tidal Wave), and Rahn. Later on, he was taken to Caiaphus's mind. Future After successfully breaking from his restraints, Klak was inches away from attacking his former mentor's mind, when a future version of himself came and stopped him. This future Klak claimed that originally, he was to help Caiaphus and the Makuta rule the universe. However, Klak's repentance was a ripple in the timestream which began to destroy this future. Eventually, our hero was convinced to go back to his old shadow ways in order to save his friends. Alternate Universes Dark Mirror An alternate version of Klak (from the Dark Mirror universe) is a red and purple being, which travels between pocket dimensions and worlds, doing the bidding of the Great Beings.This is the same Klak which appeared in MakutaKlak's epic Dusk and Dawn, and a closed game similar to BZPB known as Glatorian team. He is known as D-Klak. Shattered Mirror Universe Klak was a Makuta who used to work with Caiaphus, a lieutenant in the Order of Mata Nui. However, he betrayed him, becoming a mediator between Kakamu's forces and Zev Raregroove. Caiaphus was forced to fight this Klak, and destroyed him. However, Tahar'ok misunderstood this, believing that Caiaphus betrayed Klak (obviously, his mind was clouded by the shadows of what remained of Klak's Antidermis). This lead to the Tahar' killing Caiaphus. Ironically, all this became a reason for Tahar'ok to later warn the original Klak about the original Caiaphus's mad goal to take over the universe. So inevitably, the events of one reality played an important part in the events of another. What remains of Klak is either fragments of his antidermis that were kept by Nadle and his cult of suicidal cave-Toa, or utterly destroyed. Powers and Equipment Klak is considered a Makuta, but some of his powers because his actual species to be ambiguous. There are beings that have even considered him to be a Dark Lord of the Sith. He is able to communicate mentally with multiple people he has met, and is a tactical genius. He also can scream, or send through his hands, blasts of sonics and light. He is a swordsman, master of the Tengra'shi technique. Category:Makuta Category:Freelancers